Oscars: 3, Jess & Rory: 0
by Googlecool2002
Summary: Rory and Jess are roomates, Rory writes an Oscar-nominated script, can they find love with each other?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Okay, I'm freaking out because this Is my first GG story and my first fanfic story at all, if it sucks please let me know (but don't tell me it sucks just because you don't like the pairing) and I'll pick up a new hobby. But if it is actually readable I would love to know that to (evil grin).  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody in this story is mine, boo-hoo for me.  
  
Pairing: Jess/Rory, sorry all you L/L shippers, two pairings is just to much for me to handle on my first story.  
  
Oscars: 3, Jess & Rory: 0  
  
  
  
She tugged nervously at the hem of her flower-printed skirt. The material was sticking to her legs like plastic couches at retirement homes. This was her first major job and the girl knew she couldn't screw up. She shifted in her seat and her eyes darted around the darkened room trying to make out the faces. Were they enjoying it? Did they hate it? She shifted again and tried to make out what time it was, but she couldn't see the numbers on her watch.  
  
"Stop moving around!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
Loreli leans over to her daughter after a few seconds.  
  
"This is great darlin'! I don't know why you're nervous…"  
  
Luke Danes then leans over Loreli to Rory.  
  
"Whatever your mother is saying, ignore it, this is the best movie I've ever seen. I might even cry"  
  
"Hey! You better watch it buster, I was complementing it!"  
  
Luke looks at Rory for conformation.  
  
"Yep, she was."  
  
"Okay, would you three shut up?"  
  
Rory twists in her seat to Jess who is sitting directly behind her mother, and grins at the Jess-like scowl on his face.  
  
"Sorry, are we bothering you?  
  
"Yeah, we're really sorry… not!" Loreli laughs at her own lame joke and turns back around to the movie. Rory stays twisted in her seat.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Rory, I can't tell due to the fact that I haven't been able to watch because of the two girls sitting in front of me who seem to be more interested in each other, than the movie."  
  
"Sorry." Rory meekly turns back around in her seat. Jess, seeing that she wasn't taking his comment lightly Jess leans forward and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Rory-it's great, its funny and truthful and I really, really like it. Ok? Remember, I helped you write the thing, I should like it."  
  
She smiles and Jess knows that he's back on track.  
  
"I'm just nervous."  
  
"Don't be, everyone's going to love it."  
  
2 Months Later. The movie Rory was so nervous about has become a hit and she is a studio favorite, with people begging her to write and/or direct their stories and/or scripts.  
  
"It was a success! It worked! He he he!" Rory's happiness bubbled over to her mother.  
  
"This is so cool! I am a proud mommy! Aaahhh! We've got to call Sookie and Luke and Jackson and Mrs. Patty!" she took a breath, "My daughter is a movie writer! I can watch your movies! Wait! Now that you're famous can you introduce me to Leonardo DiCaprio!!??"  
  
"I don't think I'm famous but if I ever run into him I'll let you know!" Rory's smile was so big she felt as if it was going to break or snap or split her face in half. She moved in closer to her mother and leaned over to read the excerpt about her in The Hollywood Reporter,  
  
'Petals' was written by up and coming young writer Loreli Gilmore, she also co-directed this flowing masterpiece of families in two societies pulled together by one young man. Ms.Gilmore is only 23 years old and yet, has already jumstarted her career with the gem. People are already rumbling 'Oscar' and with the movies 5 Golden Globe nominations (including a best screenplay nomination for her) we expect so see great thins from this humble young woman who says, "Writing this was a dream, and my mom really encouraged me so I'm so pleased that audiences reacted well to the movie." When asked about 'Oscar' rumblings she remarks, "Ha! I haven't really thought about that, but doesn't talking about it jinx it?" Well, we don't think so since your movie seems to be the leading Oscar heavyweight of the year because of all the talk its generated!  
  
Rory reflected on her good fortune. After writing the script, Jess had unknowingly to her entered it into a contest. Of course her script won and she found out Jess had entered it. This had led to a lot of tears and and anger and then thankfulness, in that order, but Rory knew if it weren't for her roommate she probably would have moved back in with her mother and tried to think of a new profession. She smiled slightly at the thought of Jess. They had never taken the relationship farther than friends, even after they started sharing an apartment in the West Village, even after she had walked in on him in the shower (after many apologies from both parties, the incident was painfully put away in the 'attic' part of their brains). She never really knew why they didn't try to make their relationship something more than best friends. She knew that every time he touched her, even the slightest brush, would send a jolt of feeling through her, giving her a heady feeling. She knew though, also, that he wasn't as interested as she was. This was proved by the constant procession of girls who would come through the apartment door with him, slip into his room, and then be gone by the time she woke up. He had been accepted into the swank school of dance, music and drama, Juiliard. And he was pursuing the latter profession. He was a magnificent actor (she would know, he had only practiced in front of her a few times) and had contributed greatly to her scriptwriting. He had also managed to take only two days a week night classes and one Sunday morning class by choosing the five year plan as opposed to the more rigorous four year plan. This left time for them to sightsee around their new home during the day, although this would eventually wind down since there is only so much you can see in New York. And, given the amount of time Rory now spent with Jess, she knew her feelings were growing and yet she was put off by something, and she wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"Hellooo! Earth to my super-super-up-and-coming-young-hollywood-it-girl!"  
  
Rory's smile returned to its previous face-splitting position "Okay, I blanked out there for a second."  
  
"More like three seconds, and that's three seconds I can't loose with you, who knows the next time my super-duper-up-and"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Sorry, starting over-who knows the next time my super-fabulous daughter will return to boring old Stars Hollow, because alas it is a town that has a dire shortage of stars and movie people and executives and"  
  
"Mom! You were actually showing some constraint just a second ago and I thought I was actually going to extend my stay until you tacked on the last part about movie people and executives!"  
  
"Sorry once again darlin', what do you want to do we could…"  
  
2 Weeks after this conversation, Rory's movie gets nominated for 3 Oscars, a mild let down for such a hyped movie. Rory has returned to New York and Jess.  
  
Rory and I are sleeping together. Not, sleeping sleeping together, just sleeping together. Let me explain. She had a bit of a letdown with the whole only three nominations thing. But, being the Rory she is she breezed right through the annoying and sometimes, to say the least, nasty reporters ("Oh Ms. Gilmore only 3 nominations, are you disappointed?" "Ms. Gilmore is it true you threw a fit when you found out you had only been nominated for 3 Oscars?") Let me start by saying that she personally was only nominated for one Oscar, Best Original Screenplay. And secondly, she didn't care that she had gotten only one nomination because she was to busy worrying about me, because I stupidly broke my leg trying to realistically break my leg in a scene reading for school. Anyways, we were sitting watching 'Ghostbusters 2' to remind us that even if our life isn't going perfectly, the people who made this movie are suffering more for making it and ruining their first Ghostbusters good-filmakers-not-I-got-lucky-once credibility. So we're sitting on my bed watching (because my room has the biggest TV of the apt) and I look over and guess who has fallen asleep. None other than my roommate, best friend and secret crush, Rory Gilmore. Phew take a breath.  
  
So that's how we got to the position that we are currently in, with her head against my chest and her arm draped over my stomach and both my arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
Did you catch all that?  
  
I hope so, cause when you think about it, its awfully funny the way we've ended up just friends. I mean, seriously, we'd make the best goddamn couple in town if we would just try to be the best goddamn couple in town. I can tell she likes me. The way her eyes follow me every time I bring a girl home. The way she really wants to be that girl. And don't get me wrong, I really want her to be that girl, to be my girl, but somehow she seems slightly put off by me also, and I'm not quite sure why. But boy, most of the time I wish I was that guy, her guy. Everything about her enchants me. Her laugh, her smile, her anger. The way she talks to me though, that's the real tie breaker. Her mouth tilts upward when she talks to me and the words just come out silky smooth, like babies skin right after warm bath's. And her voice is so quiet and when she wants to emphasize something she raises the volume slightly and points her finger through the air, as if trying to poke through an invisible wall to really make her point. But the real truth is, I really think the real reason I can't stop thinking about her, is because I'm in love with her.  
  
I'm in love with Rory Gilmore. G-d help me. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month, 2 Weeks Later.  
  
Rory rolled over in her sleep and hit something hard and warm.  
  
"What the…Jess!" Propping herself up on her elbows she blinks to get used to the light that is coming from her door, which is partially opened into the brightly lit living room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. It's," Rory reaches past Jess to grab the digital clock, "It's two in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"Well that's nice. Could you leave please? I mean, you know what I'm like if-"  
  
"I need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" No answer.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Jess? What happened? Did someone die? Oh my god, someone died? Who? Oh my- "  
  
"No one died."  
  
"Oh. What then?"  
  
"I, last night. Actually, two nights ago. You, you, we fell asleep in my bed."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that by the way."  
  
"No, no, it's not that, it's just, I can't go to sleep and when you and I were, well, when you were there, it… it made it," he swallowed, "easier."  
  
"Jess, of course, you don't have to ask," Rory scooted over and patted one side of the bed. "Get in, its cold."  
  
Jess scooted under the covers and turned to face Rory.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I've just got all this on my mind and with everything going on, the Oscars, my student play…" Rory put a silencing hand on Jess's lips.  
  
"Hey, I know. We haven't really had a chance to talk lately. I know."  
  
Rory knew. She and Jess had been on opposite ends of the earth recently. Figuratively and literally. Rory had been on a Europe promotional trip for 'Petals' and although nobody knew who she was (the writer/co-director), she still had to stand next to the movie stars and smile and give happy quotes to hungry reporters. She had been gone for almost three weeks, and Jess had stayed in New York. They hadn't really called or talked to each other while she was away, and since she had gotten back, well quite frankly, things were a little awkward between them. Jess was a struggling actor, going to Juliard to learn the craft and Rory was a successful writer who didn't even need college to propel her to her current status. While she kiss-kissed with writers, directors, producers and actors, Jess worked behind the counter at a deli, after finally deciding to get a job (and a job he knew he could do well-kudos to Luke). And so, two best friends found themselves in two different worlds. Rory knew she would trade anything to just be comfortable with Jess again, but she realized that she never was completely at ease around him. Even when they moved in with each other, Rory had a feeling that something was amiss in their relationship. They always used their banter, and there endless things to talk about as a way to pave over the occasional awkward silence. But now, those silences were coming around more often, and Rory didn't know why or what was causing them. She sighed.  
  
"What?" Jess heard that sigh. He also saw it. Rory had had her eyes closed, but he knew she was thinking deeply about something. Her breathing had become irregular, like her thoughts were so far away from her body that she needed somebody to remind her to breathe. He had no idea what was on her mind. The last time that they had actually spent quality time talking, he couldn't remember. What, with all of the things that were going on, he knew they were slowly drifting apart, he didn't know if it was because of the sudden and unexpected class difference, or maybe out of his own jealousy, but whatever it was, it was driving a fork into the center of their relationship. He was exultant over her good fortune, but he knew that his own fears of failure at his acting career were starting to overshadow his thoughts. But he also knew that it wasn't only him who was pulling back. Rory didn't call or write once in the three weeks she was away. When she stayed with her mother for three days, she had called twice a day and had written four postcards, four when Stars Hollow didn't even have two for sale. Rory had been pulling out of this relationship too, and he wanted to know why.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sighed."  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Of course, what are best friends for?" Rory let out a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Ror- you've go to fill in the blanks for me here."  
  
"There aren't any blanks to fill." Rory was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.  
  
"You and I," He motioned to her, and then himself, "those blanks."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Rory turned her head in the other direction, as if trying to block out the words coming from Jess.  
  
"You do," Jess let out a breath of air frustratingly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and your little movie have forgotten all about the roommate you have. C'mon Rory, you know the kinda-short, brown haired guy who helped you write it?"  
  
"Jess go back to your own bed. Okay? Just go back to your own bed." Rory could feel her blood starting to boil and hated the feeling. She can tell she might blow up if Jess pushes it any further. She knew they had issues, but couldn't they talk about it without him insulting her?  
  
"I would go back to my own bed, but I can't. I can't go back to my own bed. You want to know why?" Jess angrily stands up and winces as he land to sharply on his broken leg, "Because I can't sleep anymore unless I know you're nearby or unless I know that you're in the bed with me. Okay? Because I fell for you and you didn't even notice! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how hard it is to sleep? I fell really, really hard for you Rory, but I can't tell you because I don't know how you'd react and I'm terrified! And you getting all famous really doesn't help the situation, because you're never home anymore, and when you are, all you do is worry about your problems! I have problems to I have fears and I need you to recognize that. But mostly, I need you to, I just need you to say that you fell for me too!" Jess was breathing heavily by now, his stomach was pumping up and down, and inside it was tied in a great big knot. He felt like somebody was punching him in the stomach and he couldn't stop them. He felt terrible for yelling at Rory, and he wanted to just jump back on the bed and kiss her until he couldn't breathe. But he couldn't and instead of that they both just stood (in Jess's case) in a stunned silence.  
  
"Well, god Jess, I'm…" Rory sputtered a few words but before she could really recover her bearings, Jess had practically run out of the room, bum leg and all. She heard the jingling of car keys and then the door slamming. And then, silence.  
  
Rory moved her face to her bedside table, and saw a picture of her and Jess, cheeks touching, wide smiles gracing their faces, their eyes dancing with laughter and dreams for the years ahead. The picture was taken on her graduation day, and they had been so happy, really happy.  
  
Rory dropped her head into her hands and the tears came pouring out. Because she knew that she was the only one who could fix it. This time she couldn't run to her mother, she couldn't get a kiss on the head to make things better. She had broken a fragile thing, and now, more than ever she wished she hadn't been scared, she hadn't been afraid of getting hurt. Now it was to late.  
  
A/N: Sorry the timing is off, and it seems a bit choppy, but I had an inspiration and this was the kind of mood I was in. Sorry about the fight, but have no fear I have a great belief in happy endings (I just have to write one)…! 


End file.
